capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Moira Burton
Moira Burton is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. The daughter of Barry Burton, she originally made her debut in the original Resident Evil as a non-playable child character, she would later appear again in Resident Evil: Revelations 2 as a young adult and as one of the playable protagonists. Biography Appearance In Revelations 2, her style of dress along with her short-cut, messy hair compliments her proclaimed rebellious personality. She wears dark pantyhose under a pair of denim shorts and a loose-fitting grey T-shirt. Her shirt is adorned with a logo and the phrase "AS THE WORLD BURNS". The outfit is capped with loose black combat boots and a black leather jacket with a pink hood and sleeves on the inside. Moira also makes use of numerous accessories, including a watch on one wrist (which becomes covered by or replaced with the monitor cuff after her abduction) and bracelets on the other, including a matching pink "punk" bracelet. She also wears a necklace with a small skull pendant and a small hoop earring in one ear. Personality In her young-adult life, she is very rebellious and uses profanity almost everywhere, even coming up with her own when "traditional granny swears" weren't good enough. Moira seemingly has a strained relationship with her father, being described as an "emotional minefield", constantly getting into arguments with him and referring to him by his first name. Although Moira's current relationship with her sister, Polly, or her mother was unknown, it was established that she was best of friends with senior TerraSave member Claire Redfield, even looking up to and idolizing her. It was due to this strong bond that Moira ends up actually joining the NGO, despite being so young. Moira was typically cheerful although has a penchant for being rebellious - as made evident from her style of dress - as well as being foul-mouthed. Despite this, Moira was still quite innocent, which was a balance to Claire's experience in horrific events of bioterrorism. Because of some traumatic event in her past, Moira has a fear of firearms and sharp things, refusing to touch them even if it would mean saving her own life or that of someone else, she then uses blunt weapon (aka. a crowbar) instead. Though Moira was aware of her situation and does not want to be a burden, insisting on finding a use for herself and facing situation head-on. Story Resident Evil Barry Burton's daughter Moira was born in 1991 and was approximately seven years old at the time of the incident in Raccoon City, where she lived with her mother Kathy and sister Polly in 1998. Her father served in the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. In July, Polly, Kathy and Moira were held up at gunpoint by men affiliated with the Umbrella mole Albert Wesker. He threatened to have the three killed if Barry didn't help him cover-up the viral outbreak during "X-Day". The three were saved when Wesker went into hiding after faking his death. When it became clear Umbrella was now hunting down the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members; Kathy, Moira, and Polly were moved to Canada while Barry planned to investigate Umbrella HQ with Chris Redfield. At some point in her life, Moira suffered a traumatic event that left her afraid to handle firearms. Resident Evil: Revelations 2 At the start of Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Moira seems to be at odds with her father, even angry at him. She refers to him as "Barry", not "Dad". In 2011, Moira followed in the footsteps of her friend and idol Claire Redfield, making the choice to join the humanitarian NGO "TerraSave" against her father's wishes. During a party being held at TerraSave headquarters, Moira was unaware that someone was watching Claire and the rest of TerraSave's members. A group of masked militants crashed through the windows and took Moira and her new co-workers hostage briefly before injecting and abducting them. When Moira came to, she found herself alone in a dark, run-down prison cell with a strange bracelet around her wrist designed to measure stress. She was not alone for long, luckily, as Claire soon finds her and surprisingly the cell door opens on its own. Together they brave the halls of the prison, coming across a knife and flashlight that Claire and Moira took respectively. Unfortunately, Moira and her friend discovered they were not alone in the prison when Claire was attacked by a strange creature. Along with these creatures, Moira's fear of firearms, and watching her fellow TerraSave members be killed, things got worse. Moira and Claire found themselves at the whims of Alex Wesker, who recited works from Franz Kafka and notified them that they were participating in an experiment on human survival. After getting out of the abandoned island prison facility, she and Claire were contacted again by Alex, who (her name still unknown to the two) introduced herself as the "Overseer" and told them to go to the Wossek tavern. By the time they arrived at the radio tower, Claire went out to fix the radio antenna at the top of the tower while Moira used the radio to call for help in S.O.S.. Her call in the radio was later received six months later by her father who set out alone to rescue her in the deserted island. Both herself and Claire's voice can be heard in the radio while Barry was listening was revealed that she and Claire are heading to Wossek after she calls for help during radio contact. When meeting with Gabriel and Pedro at Wossek tavern, Claire is later contacted again by Alex which she tells them about the wall which each of them is infected with the special virus that she created which angers Gabriel stating that he's not a lab rat as he let her and Claire to come with him. As Claire notices which one of them is infected, Moira becomes scared of this knowing her fear of sharp weapons. After being saved by Neil from several Afflicted including the mutated Pedro, Claire finally introduces Neil to Moira as their boss which he introduces himself to her knowing that she is Barry's daughter and Moira tells him not to mentioned his father's name. By the time, they were separated with Neil they encountered Natalia Korda again as Claire stops her from running and tries to asks her until Moira steps in and to tells Natalia that it's okay showing her soft spot for children. She finally shows her bracelet to Natalia stating that they're sisters. The trio later witnessed Gabriel's death after Alex taunted him for cheating which his bracelet is glowing in red as he tried to stab himself several times with his knife to his left wrist as his helicopter crashed in the abandoned building in explosion. Moira later noticed Natalia is been taken which Claire decides to head for the tower to find her. Gameplay Whereas Claire Redfield acts as the primary combatant, in charge of the weapons, Moira fills in the support role. Not many details have been filled in, but Moira's primary strength comes in the form of her flashlight, which she finds on the island with the knife Claire uses. With the use of the flashlight, Moira is also able to blind and stun the Afflicted that are attacking them on the prison island. Furthermore, the flashlight can be used to light up areas that Claire cannot see through her own eyesight. This will help find items or unlock secrets that could otherwise go missed. Aside from the use of this flashlight, however, Moira will not use firearms. Moira is also able to find and utilize a crowbar. With this, Moira can pry off some small boards that are covering doors, creating new passages for her and Claire to go through. She is also able to incapacitate enemies when hit from behind with the crowbar, as well as performing a finishing move on a downed enemy with it. In Raid Mode, Moira is an unlockable character and she is shown to be able to use weapons like a handgun. Trivia *The artwork for Resident Evil: Revelations 2 shows that Moira was supposed to have Strider protagonist Hiryu's outfit as an alternate costume but the idea ended up being scrapped. Gallery Image:REREV2_Moira_Urban_Ninja.png|Urban Ninja DLC costume REREV2 The Struggle.png|Moira (right) on the cover for "The Struggle". Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Horror Game Characters